2 - For My Queen
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Playboy Jayce has fallen for one of the female champions and begins to court her, but has to keep their relationship a secret because it could be bad for both of them. These are little drabbles about the sweet, frosty, fluffy, and sometimes sad bits of their relationship. The Ice Queen's Lover series.
1. Body Heat

A/N: There was very little fics dealing with Lissandra. I love her. My cousin started playing her at the same time that I started playing Jayce. I got so used to seeing them in lane together that I started shipping them. This series is full of little fics about their relationships and the troubles they have to put up with to be in it. I hope you grow to love them like I do.

* * *

There were many things in life that one just did not grow used to. The list took an alternate shape when you were coming from the more cruel-minded side of life, where a dark mind led to glorious power. This was the mindscape where Lissandra thrived, a frozen wasteland of evil plots and cruel monarchy. Though, she could not ignore the spring of hot water starting to restore unwanted life to her wasteland.

A soft sigh escaped the ice witch as she shifted in the bed. Soft eyelids closed over red pupils as she blinked slowly. Her skin tingled as the soft, warm sheet shifted close and warmed her cold body. A bed of warm cloth was so strange to get used to but she had always heard that you had to make sacrifices for love, especially if the one you loved was a normal human.

She rolled onto her side to look at her sleeping lover. She smiled softly as she reached over, running her claws through the Piltover hero's short hair. Her thumb-claw stroked over where his sideburns were starting to grey pre-maturely from stress. With Piltover in constant danger from Jinx and Zaun, the Piltover heroes were aging faster from the endless fighting. Lissandra knew that Jayce's own vendetta against Viktor was far from healthy as well; she could easily see the lacerations and laser burns from the two men's own personal war.

She shook her head and pulled closer to him. She squirmed under his arm so he would hold her while he slept. When he had first asked to court her, she had refused, only finally giving in when his debonair charm refused to fail. She had found it strange but as they spent time together, her frozen body grew attracted to the heat of his own. She often found herself longing for it when they were separated with her in her icy citadel and him in his lab at Piltover.

Jayce shifted at the cold contact against his skin, waking him slightly. He blinked blearily down at the head of icy blue hair nestled under his chin. Feeling that Lissandra was awake, he tried to get his head together enough to speak.

"L-Liss, you alright? Do you need something?" There was a simple shake of her head before a whispered reply, her frozen breath against his skin making him shiver.

"I am alright, I simply want to lay here. Return to your rest, Jayce." He smiled softly at her command and kissed the top of her head, eyes slipping closed. After several matches at the League that day, he was only too glad to comply.


	2. Kiss of Ice

Being an inventor and a genius did not mean you were exempt from stupid ideas. Lissandra saw such a truth whenever she visited with her lover. She had learned quickly that infusing your lover with ice nullifying dark magic could not fix everything. Sometimes the reasoning for this point was laughably obvious.

Lissandra sighed softly through her nose as Jayce gave a hearty closed mouth chuckle. The ice witch glared and crossed her arms at the defender as his eyes sparkled with mirth at their situation. The two looked down past their noses to where Jayce's warm lips were stuck to her icy ones, frozen in a kiss.


	3. Secret Meeting

Lissandra sat on a throne of ice beside Baron's alcove. She sat up straight, tapping her claws on the arm of her chair. She sighed frozen breath, turning the air about her mouth to ice crystals. She listened to all the things moving about her, keeping her acute hearing attuned to picking up sounds of other champions. She had learned to know what each one sounded like when they walked.

A tiny smile twitched on her lips as she heard a familiar gait walking down river to meet her. She had learned that Jayce had three different walks, a normal one that he used when he saw her or when he was in his lab, the other two when he had either his mercury cannon or hammer equipped; the weapon always made his steps heavier depending on which mode he held.

She turned her face to him, raising a hand in greeting as she formed a shelf of ice for his hammer, both knew it was dangerous to let the electric weapon hit the water. Jayce gave her a tired hello, happy to see her if only for a few minutes this early in the match. Their sense of map awareness told them that top and mid had to retreat so they had a bit.

Jayce smiled softly, laying his hammer down as he leaned up and pressed his nose to her cheek. He would have loved to kiss her but that took so much set up. He rested his gloved hands over her frozen claws. He congratulated her on winning her lane, explaining he was having a harder time in his lane this match. He huffed softly as he rested his nose between her jaw and her neck guard. He simply stood there and relaxed, growing calm in her cold presence. He frowned softly as he felt her claws in his hair, knowing it was her show of affection that marked the time when they had to return to their lanes. He nodded and pulled away, wishing her a soft goodbye as he started to leave; they did not want to be seen by either team's jungler. Lissandra frowned once he left, she felt oddly hollow whenever he left her side.


End file.
